Many systems require the provision of a random voltage level at a particular time. For example, such a random voltage level could be used to simulate input test data for evaluation of data processors such as signal conditioners, bit synchronizers and digital correlators. It may also be utilized in digital communications equipment to perform a variety of functions. In such systems, it is necessary to have a randomly occurring event and to convert the randomly occurring event into a randomly occurring NRZ voltage level. A major problem is to insure that the random event is truly random; that is, the random event, assuming there are two possible random conditioners, has each condition occurring 50% of the time, and each condition is statistically independent of all other conditions. A further problem is to insure that the conversion means which converts the random occurring event into the random occurring voltage level does not distort the 50% probability, or the statistical independence, of any one of the random occurring conditions.